All For You
by Schmidge
Summary: I'm back! After 10 years Chapter 15 is finally up! Please R
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them :(.

Chp. 1 Default Chapter.

The light shone in from the window and onto Chandler Bing's face. He smiled at the sight of the woman lying next to him. God she was beautiful, and he loved waking up next to her. He resented the fact that in ten minutes the alarm would go off and he would have to leave his wife and go to work. Monica was the love of his life and now she was three months pregnant with his baby. He slid his hand down to the bulge in her abdomen, and caressed her gently. Monica awoke and kissed him softly on the lips.

Chandler: Hi honey

Monica: (kisses him again) Hi. Want breakfast.

Chandler: Sounds great, but let's just stay in bed today. Just wrapped up together you, me, (touches her stomach), and our baby.

Monica: (lays her head on Chandler's chest) That sounds great, but everyone is coming over for breakfast.

Chandler: But I love just lying here next to you.

Monica: I know but Joey and Rachel will be here any minute with Emma, and Phoebe and Ryan are coming, and Ross is bringing Ben over....I have to get up, but why don't you call in sick then after everybody leaves we can go back to bed.

Chandler: O.K., but you're not lifting a finger the rest of the day.

And with that he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Just as Monica started the bacon Joey walked in carrying Emma.

Joey: Is Ross here yet?

Monica: No, and good morning to you to.

Joey: Oh, good morning. And Ross is?

Monica: He's coming. Where's Rachel?

Joey: Oh yeah. She's really sick which is why I can't stay. I was just gonna see if Ross could watch Emma; I don't want her to get sick too.

Monica: Oh o.k. Well he should be here any minute and I can watch her until he gets here.

Joey: O.K. That would be great. Thanks so much!

Monica: No prob. Hun. Come here Emma.

Joey hands Emma to Monica, and runs out the door to check on Rachel. As he exits he runs into Ross.

Ross: Hey Joey.

Joey: Oh hey Ross. Can you watch Emma today.

Ross: Yeah that would be great. Why?

Joey: Well Rachel's sick. I don't want Emma getting sick too.

Ross: O.K., but Joey.

Joey: Yeah?

Ross: Where is she?

Joey: Oh yeah! Right, she's with Monica.

Ross: O.K. tell your fiancee I hope she feels better.

Joey: I will. Bye.

Ross: Bye

Joey entered the bedroom of the apartment he shared with Rachel to find her lying half-on half-off the bed looking worse than she did before...a lot worse.

Joey: OMG....Rach are you o.k.?

Rachel: (in a whisper) Joey.....(gets her voice back) I feel awful.....we were going to spend some time together alone today and now I'm sick.....and ...I---(Joey cuts her off)

Joey: No. Rach don't be sorry. I still get to spend time with you, and I get to take care of you.

Rachel: Really Joe?

Joey: Yes. Now let me help you into bed.

Joey picks her up and gently lays her back on the bed. He lays down beside her and wraps her in his arms kissing the top of her head.

Joey: See, isn't this better?

Rachel: It would be a lot better if I wasn't sick.

Joey: Well Joey'll make you feel all better. (Starts kissing her all over). Any better? 

Rachel: A little

Joey: (Holds her close) I love you.

Rachel: (Kisses him) I love you too. (They fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.)

Chandler enters his apartment after getting back from Ross' apartment.

Chandler: Monica? (yelling) Mon where are ya? Monica? Honey where are you? Sweetheart?

Looks all over the apartment for Monica, and enters their bedroom to find Monica sitting on the floor holding her stomach.

Monica: (Barely audible.) Chandler....I...I think something's wro..........(Trails off and passes out)

Chandler: Oh my god (picks her upper body up in his arms.) Monica! Somebody help me! Mon hold on honey....just hang on babe. (Yells) Somebody help me please! Mon wake up honey....please wake up. (Lays her down and runs to get the phone, and dials 911)

Monica is taken to the hospital, and Chandler is in the waiting room pacing back and forth. The doctor wakes in.

Dr. Thomas: Mr. Bing?

Ok that's the end of chapter one. The next chapter will be on soon. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Can This Be Real

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is just for fun.

Chapter 2: Can This Be Real

Read on to find out about Monica. Please Review.

Dr. Thomas: Mr. Bing?

Chandler: Yes? How's Monica is she alright? Is something wrong with the baby?

Dr. Thomas: Mr. Bing there is really no way to tell you this.

Chandler: What is it where's Monica?

Chandler's tone was harsh. He just wanted to know what was wrong with is wife.

Dr. Thomas: Mr. Bing your wife has cancer. It's in her uterus and she lost the baby.

Chandler: (Trying to hold back tears) Is she going to be ok?

Dr. Thomas: We don't know yet. We had to do an emergency hysterectomy. She won't be able to have children.

Chandler: Can I see her?

Dr. Thomas: Not for awhile yet. She's still in surgery.

Chandler: What will happen if they can't get it all.

Dr. Thomas: Well, we haven't found any more. We think it's just in her uterus and the hysterectomy should work.

Chandler gets angry at the doctor dodging his question.

Chandler: Don't give me that bullshit! I said what happens if you don't get it all!

Dr. Thomas: Well, if the cancer spreads and we don't get it all the chance for survival differs it all depends on where it spreads too.

Chandler: (Crying now at the thought of even asking this question.) Is my wife going to die?

Dr. Thomas: If we can't get it all. It doesn't look good. The cancer is progressed, and she is lucky to still be alive. If we don't get it all with this operation the outcome will probably not be good.

Chandler: Well then you get back in there and make sure it's all gone.

The doctor leaves and Chandler breaks down. This was his wife it was Monica. This morning she had been fine. This morning they were going to have a baby, and now she couldn't have children and she might be dying. He kept telling himself it was all a dream and he would wake up. That Monica was ok and they were still in bed lying in each others arms. He kept asking himself why this was happening to him. He told himself he needed to calm down and deal with this so that when he saw Monica he could be strong for her. He didn't want to break down in front of her, and have her feel like she was in this alone and that she had no one to lean on. That is when he found himself writing to her on a sheet of paper that was sitting on the table next to him.

Monica,

This morning I was the happiest man in the world and I was happy because I woke up next to you. Now he are faced with one of the most difficult things in our lives, and I want you to know that I will always be there for you. I love you Monica. You are the reason I get up in the morning. On our wedding day I promised you that any surprises that come our way I will always love you, and know we are faced with a difficult surprise and I love you more than ever. I will always be there for you when you need me. I don't care what it is that you need all you have to do is ask me, because there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. There is nothing that I don't think you deserve, and I am going to be there every step of the way. I want you to know that we will get through this together, and that none of this is your fault. I don't care if we have to adopt ten children to make you happy. Whatever you want you can have. Just say it and it's yours. I love more than anything Monica. You make my life complete. Without you I'm nothing. Thank-you for making me the man I am today.

Love Always,

Chandler

He set down the pen and folded the note top place it in his pocket. He then went to the phone to call the rest of the gang and tell them what was going on.

The phone rang in Joey and Rachel's bedroom. Joey reached for it trying not to disturb Rachel. He knew she needed her rest right now, but the ring of the phone woke her up and she sat up in bed as Joey answered the phone.

Joey: Hello. Oh hey Chandler. What's wrong man you sound horrible. 

A few seconds later Joey drops the phone and tears start to run down his face. He just found out that Monica might be dying. He couldn't bear to lose Monica. She was like a sister to him. He loved her like family. She was one of his best friends. Rachel immediately got worried as she saw Joey break down. She wrapped her arms around her and he embraced her not wanting to break the bad news.

Rachel: Joey honey, what's going on?

Joey: Monica's in the hospital. She has cancer in her uterus and she lost the baby.

They both break down and cry together, holding each other and rocking back and forth.


	3. Here For You Always

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only. I'm not making any profit.

Monica has cancer things may change some in this chapter. Read on for the surprise ending.

Joey and Rachel entered the hospital waiting room ten minutes later to find Chandler lying on the couch. Rachel goes over to him and wraps her arms around him. He starts to sob.

Chandler: I don't want to lose her.

Rachel: Oh honey, you won't lose her. Monica is strong she will fight this. If anyone can beat this it's Monica.

Chandler: Thanks Rach. I really needed to hear that right now.

Rachel: So how is she?

Chandler: I don't know. She is in recovery and they won't let me see her.

Joey: Is there anything we can do.

Chandler: Just being here is enough for me. Thanks you guys.

Just then Ross enters the waiting room you can tell he'd been crying. He walks over and sits by Chandler and Rachel.

Rachel: Where's Emma?

Ross: Carol and Susan are watching her. How is she?

Joey: We don't know.

Ross: What won't they let you see her.

Rachel: Nope. She's in recovery.

Chandler: The doctor said an hour. That was about thirty minutes ago.

Phoebe comes running into the waiting room. She goes over and hugs Chandler.

Phoebe: How are you holding up?

Chandler: I'm okay. I just wish I could she her.

Phoebe: They won't let you see her. Well, I won't stand for that.

Ross: What are you going to do?

Phoebe: I'm going to use the strongest tool at my disposal. My sexuality.

Phoebe leaves the room. Five minutes later the doctor comes in. Mr. Bing you can see her now, but be quick.

Chandler: Okay. Thank-You.

Chandler leaves the room. He enters Monica's room and sits beside her bed. She is asleep and he doesn't want to disturb her. He sits there and watches her sleep for about twenty minutes before she wakes up.

Monica: Chandler what happened?

Chandler: Hey honey. How do you feel.

Monica: Sore. What happened?

Chandler: Mon. I don't know how to tell you this.

Monica: What?

Chandler: Mon you have cancer. (Monica Starts to cry.) It's in your uterus and we lost the baby. The doctors had to do an emergency hysterectomy. (Monica is sobbing now. Chandler hugs her tight.) Oh Monica I'm so sorry.

Monica: I can't have children?

Chandler: No. Mon I'm sorry.

Monica: Chandler I'm sorry I lost our baby.

Chandler: Monica it's not your fault. None of this is. Besides we can still adopt.

Monica: Oh Chandler it's not the same. I want a baby of my own.

Chandler: I know you do, and I am so sorry. I'm just so glad that I didn't lose you too.

Monica: I want to go home.

Chandler: I think the doctors will want to keep you a few days, but I'll be here the entire time. Now they said that I can only be in here for a little bit, so I have to leave now but I wrote you this letter after I found out what was wrong.

Chandler hands her the letter he wrote, and kisses her before he leaves.

Chandler: I love you Monica.

Monica: I love you too Chandler.


	4. What Friends Are For

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 4: That's What Friends Are For

Chandler, Joey, and Rachel are in Monica's room about three hours after Chandler left the recovery room. The doctor enters.

Dr. Thomas: Mr. and Mrs. Bing I have some great news. First of all we are 100% sure that we got it all. Secondly with your permission we would like to try some thing new.

Chandler: What is it?

Dr. Thomas: Well, we have removed all the cancer from what we took out of Mrs. Bing and being 100% certain that it is all out of there we would like to put it back in. If this works like we hope you will be able to conceive.

Chandler: How much does this cost?

Dr. Thomas: Well this being a new operation it will cost $20,000.

Chandler: Wow. We don't have that much money just lying around we could probably get half, but-

Joey: We can help.

Everybody turns to look at Joey and Rachel.

Monica: (Her eyes are filled with tears.) Really?

Rachel: Absolutely Mon. I mean that's what friends are for.

Chandler: Oh my god you guys. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for us.

Rachel: Are you kidding Monica's wanted a child forever, and we aren't going to let her miss her chance just because you don't have enough money. There is one condition though.

Monica: Anything you want.

Rachel: Well, if it's a girl it has to be the second flower girl in our wedding, and if it's a boy it has to be the ring bearer.

Monica: (sobbing) Thank-you. Thank-you so much.

Two weeks later Chandler brought Monica home from the hospital. They had been told the operation was a success, but that Monica should rest her body for a couple months before they tried to conceive again. Chandler helped Monica up the stairs, and since she still felt weak he carried her most of the way up. He carried her to the couch and laid her down. 

Chandler: What do you want to watch?

Monica: Let's watch Steel Magnolias and I'll call Rachel and Phoebe to come over.

Chandler: But that movie is so depressing.

Monica: You just don't like it because it makes you cry, and you want to look macho in front of Ross and Joey.

Chandler: It does not!

Monica: Oh please! When Sally Field breaks down after the funeral you bawl like a baby.

Chandler: Well, so! (Sits down in the chair.)

Monica: Hey Rachel want to come over and watch Steel Magnolias? Great I'll see you in a little bit! Can you call Phoebe? Thanks. Yup. Bye.

Phoebe and Rachel show up with Ross and Joey about five minutes later.

Monica: Hey guys. Where's Emma?

Ross: Ben wanted his sister to go to the zoo with them so she is with Carol and Susan.

Chandler: This is nice we never get to hang out just the six of us anymore.

The movie ends two hours later and everybody has tear streaked faces.

Monica: I have the best idea.

Rachel: What?

Monica: Let's have a sleep over.

Phoebe: That would be great!

Chandler: So what do you want to watch now?

Phoebe: Oh. I know! I know!

Rachel: What?

Phoebe: We can watch Beaches!

Monica: Oh, I love that movie!!

The movie ends and Rachel is sitting on Joey's lap in the chair, Monica and Chandler are curled up on the couch, and Ross and Phoebe are curled up on the floor. All the girls are crying and the guys are trying not to.

Monica: Well, I'm tired, but you guys can stay here tonight.

Joey: I think we'll go home since we're right across the hall.

Chandler: Ross, Phoebe, you can stay in the guest room.

Phoebe: Okay.

Ross: Sure.

Joey and Rachel leave.

Rachel: Bye you guys.

Joey: See ya in the morning.

Joey and Rachel enter their apartment and sit down in the barca lounger. They snuggle up and fall asleep there.

The next morning Joey and Rachel enter Monica and Chandler's apartment.

Rachel goes over to Monica who is cooking and Phoebe comes out of the bedroom and walks over to them.

Phoebe: You will never guess what happened last night!


	5. The Unexpected

****

First of all I would like to say thank-you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciated it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 5: The Unexpected

Phoebe: You'll never guess what happened!

Rachel: What?!?!

Phoebe: Ross and I kinda um.....did it last night!

Monica: WHAT!!!!

Phoebe: Yeah. And we decided to have a relationship!

Rachel: Phoebe that's great I'm so happy for you guys!

The girls share a group hug. Later that day Rachel and Joey are at home with Emma when someone knocks at the door. Rachel gets up and answers it shocked to see who was there.

Rachel: BARRY?!?!?!

Joey jumps up from his chair and runs to the door.

Rachel: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!

Barry: Well, I had to see you again I think I'm still in love with you.

Joey steps in front of Rachel and hands her Emma. He starts to yell and Emma starts to cry.

Joey: Whoa pal who the hell do you think you are coming here and telling Rachel that you love her. I mean you guys were engaged what nine years? And you cheated on her then!

Rachel: Besides Barry I'm engaged to Joey now. (Holds up her engagement ring on her finger.) And as you can see I have a child!

Barry: Hey you walked out on me Rachel, and I still have feelings for you!

Joey: HEY DO NOT YELL AT HER!

Barry: YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

Joey: GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR APARTMENT!

Barry: SCREW YOU PAL!

Rachel: BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!

Joey puts his arm around Rachel.

Rachel: Barry you have no right to be here. Yeah you're right I walked out on you. I walked out on you nine years ago, because I didn't love you! What makes you think I would suddenly change my mind if you should up almost TEN YEARS LATER! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!

Rachel slams the door in his face and tries to sooth a crying Emma.

Rachel: Can you imagine if I would have married that guy.

Joey takes Emma from Rachel and starts to rock her gently. She stops crying.

Joey: (Kisses Rachel.) I don't want to, because if you married him I never would have meet you and I wouldn't be holding this beautiful little girl that in a year will be my step-daughter.

Rachel: Joey you always know what to say to cheer me up. (She hugs him and they kiss.)

Monica and Chandler are sitting in their apartment talking, and watching Patch Adams.

Monica: (Looks over and sees Chandler near tears.) Chandler what's wrong.

Chandler: Well, we watch movies like this and it just gets me thinking how lucky that I am that your still with me today. When the doctor came out and told me what was wrong I was so scared that I was going to lose you and I don't know what I would do if I did. I love you so much. I just kept thinking of our life together and how I would ever get through the rest of it without you, and the truth is I don't think that I could.

Monica is crying now, and she looks up to see Chandler's face streaked with tears.

Monica: Chandler I will never leave you---

Chandler cuts her off.

Chandler: But Monica the thing is that some things are uncontrollable. I mean I know that you would never leave me if you had the choice, but sometimes we don't have a choice. Sometimes life throws you a curve and no matter how much you don't want something to happen you can't control it. Sometimes things happen that you would never expect.

Monica: And you just have to live day by day and not worry about what is to come. Because if you do worry about every little curve life throws you, then life will just pass you by. Now I'm sorry about what happened the last few weeks and how it scared you, but I'm going to be here a long time and if it does come back I will beat it, but I need you here beside me.

Chandler: I will always be there for you, you don't have to worry about that.


	6. News

****

Sorry it took so long to get this updated. I've wanted to write more, but I just couldn't find the time to get it done. Since it is the weekend and I'm not at school until six every night for volleyball practice I hope to get at least two more chapters done. Thank you for being patient.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Chapter 6: News

Five Months Later

Monica was in the kitchen making a special diner when Phoebe came running into the apartment. Phoebe had moved into Ross' apartment a month ago.

Monica: Hey Pheebs what's up?

Phoebe: **ROSS PROPOSED!!!!**

Monica: (hugs Phoebe and starts crying) Oh my god! Phoebe this is great! You're going to be my sister in law. I'm so happy for you guys!

Chandler walks in and sees Monica crying and hugging Phoebe. He immediately thinks that something is wrong.

Chandler: (worried) Mon what is it?

Monica: Ross and Phoebe are getting married!

Chandler: (hugs Phoebe) That's great Pheebs! Congratulations! 

Phoebe: Well, I gotta go tell Rachel and Joey!

Chandler and Monica: Okay bye Phoebe!

Chandler kisses Monica.

Chandler: How was your day? 

Monica: Great! (She is smiling a lot now) I have a surprise for you.

Chandler: (excited) What is it? What is it?

Monica: It is for after dinner.

Monica and Chandler share a romantic dinner together with only candlelight. Afterwards they go for a walk together. They end up outside of a furniture store.

Chandler: What are we doing here?

Monica: I thought we could use some new furniture.

Chandler: (smiling) Is this my surprise?

Monica: It's part of it. Let's go inside.

They walk into the store. Monica takes Chandlers hand.

Monica: You have to close your eyes.

Chandler: (closes his eyes) Okay.

Monica: No peeking.

Chandler: I'm not.

Monica leads Chandler through the store to the section that she wanted to take him to. The whole time Chandler is asking if he can open his eyes yet.

Monica: (her eyes are watering now and she is smiling) Okay open.

Chandler opens his eyes to find that they are in the nursery section of the store. His eyes fill with tears and he turns to Monica.

Chandler: Really?

Monica nods her head and hugs him.

****

Ok that chapter was a little shorter, but tell me what you thought.


	7. The Fight

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 7: The Fight

Joey and Rachel are sitting in the barca lounger together. Rachel has been quite all night.

Joey: Rach, what's wrong?

Rachel: Nothing.

She didn't mean to but she said it a little harshly. She couldn't help it though. Ross wasn't supposed to be getting married. She knew she didn't love him that way anymore, but it was Ross he was supposed to be with her. He wasn't supposed to be marrying one of her best friends. She couldn't help thinking like this, but she knew she shouldn't.

Joey: I'm sorry you just seem like something is bothering you.

Rachel was becoming annoyed now. She loved Joey and she knew he didn't mean to bother her, but right now he was and she couldn't figure out why.

Rachel: Well, it's nothing ok! Just drop it!

Joey: Rachel just tell me what's bothering you.

Rachel got up out of the chair.

Rachel: Nothing! Nothing is bothering me!

Joey: Well then what the hell is this!

Rachel: I told you to drop it Joey! There is nothing wrong!

Joey: That's Bullshit Rachel! You've just been sitting here quite ever since Phoebe left!

Rachel eyes fill with tears.

Rachel: Just leave me alone okay.

Joey: Rach, I'm sorry. I just want to know what's wrong.

Rachel shakes her head. Joey suddenly realizes and gets very quite.

Joey: You still love him don't you?

Rachel: What?

Joey: Ross. You still love him.

Rachel: I don't know.

Joey: You don't know?

Rachel: I'm confused.

Joey: Well let me unconfuse it for you. 

Joey grabs his coat and walks toward the door.

Joey: The weddings off.

Joey walks out the door.

Rachel: Joey. Joey please don't go. I love you.

Rachel runs for the door when she opens it Joey is already gone. She turns around and grabs the phone.

Rachel: Ross? Can you watch Emma if I run her over?

Ross: Yeah sure. Why?

Rachel: Joey and I had a fight and he left and called off the wedding. Ross I have to find him.

Ross: Bring her over.

Rachel: Thank-you Ross.

Rachel gets Emma up out of bed. In five minutes she is over at Ross and Phoebe's with a crying Emma. She knocks on the door and Phoebe answers.

Rachel: Thanks you guys.

She runs out the door to go find Joey. She looks everywhere for him. She is running down the sidewalk when Joey spots her coming toward him, but she doesn't see him. Rachel is crying. She stops to catch her breath. Joey just watches him from where he is standing. She hasn't noticed him yet. Rachel starts to run again and call his name.

Rachel: Joey! Joey! Joey!

Rachel breaks down and sits against a wall. She starts to sob, and she doesn't notice Joey coming toward her. He sits down beside her and puts his arm around her. Rachel looks up her face is streaked with tears. When she sees Joey's face she wraps her arms around him and starts to sob into his shoulder.

Rachel: Joey I'm so sorry. I don't love Ross anymore. I just didn't know what to think when I got the news. Please don't call off the wedding. I love you Joey. Please don't leave me.

Joey kisses the top of her head and picks her up in his arms.

Joey: I'll never leave you Rach. I'm sorry. I love you too.

He carries Rachel back to the apartment.

Joey: Where's Emma?

Rachel: Ross and Phoebe's.

Joey and Rachel kiss as he carries her into the bedroom.

****

Well that's chapter seven. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	8. The Question

****

Thank-you for your reviews. I really like to hear what people really think. Well, this is chapter eight, and I don't know how long this story will end up being. Please continue reading and reviewing.

Bridget

Chapter Eight: The Question

__

Two Months Later

Monica and Chandler are in the nursery (which used to be the guest bedroom) getting ready for the baby when Joey comes in.

Chandler: Hey Joey.

Joey: Hey. (He sounds like he has a problem.)

Monica: What's up?

Joey: Chandler I need to talk to you about something.

Monica leaves the room.

Chandler: Sure what is it.

Joey: I got this lead in a movie an--

Chandler: (Cuts him off) That's great Joe congratulations!

Joey looks down at the ground. He's not smiling.

Chandler: That's not great?

Joey: They're shooting on location.

Chandler: Yeah???

Joey: In Australia.

Chandler: Oh.

Joey: What I'm I gonna do?!?!? This is the chance of a lifetime for me. This could be my big break. But................(Joey looks down again. When he looks up his eyes are filled with tears, and when he talks it's barely audible.) I can't leave her Chandler.

Chandler: Joe...I....I don't know what to tell you. Except that. You have to tell her.

Joey: I can't tell Rachel if I tell her she'll make me take the job. Do you know how long I would be gone? 18 months! I can't leave my fiance for 18 months. It's not fair to her. And she can't come with me, because that's not fair to Ross. I mean taking his daughter out of the country where he can't see her for a year and a half. I just can't take this part. But if I don't I could miss the biggest break I may ever get. Chandler I don't know what to do. Please if you're ever going to give me advice give me it now. Tell me what I should do.

Chandler has been looking down at the ground for awhile and when he looks up his face is streaked with tears.

Chandler: I think you should take it.

Joey shakes is head. He is crying a little harder now.

Joey: I don't think I can.

Well, that's chapter eight. I'm sorry that it is so short, but it's just the starting point for the next couple of chapters. I hope that you liked it, and if you didn't don't be afraid to tell me in the review what you didn't like about it.


	9. The Question part 2

****

Basically in this chapter Joey is still questioning whether or not he should take the job.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this last time. I don't own them.

Chapter 9: The Question: _part two_

Rachel enters the apartment to find Joey sitting in his chair staring at a blank Television screen.

Rachel: Joey? Is something wrong?

Joey quickly whips his eyes so she couldn't see that he was crying. He turns around.

Joey: Nope. Just nothing on.

Rachel: Oh.

Rachel walks over and sits in his lap.

Rachel: So how was your day. Any news on that audition.

Joey: Nope. None yet.

Rachel: Don't worry. You're a great actor, and I know you'll get it.

Joey: Thanks Rach.

Joey doesn't say much the rest of the night, and Rachel knows something is bothering him. The next morning Rachel wakes up in bed alone.

Rachel: Joey?

She goes out into the living room to look for him. He's not there. Rachel is starting to get worried, so she goes over to Monica and Chandler's to ask them if they've seen him.

Rachel: Hey guys. Have you seen Joey?

Monica: He's out on the balcony. He came over about an hour ago and just went straight out there. When Chandler went out to talk to him he said he needed to be alone and he went out there because he knew he could be alone out there.

Rachel goes over to the window that they use to get out onto the balcony and crawls out. Joey doesn't notice, because his back is turned to her. She walks up behind him and puts her arms around his neck.

Rachel: Joey please tell me what's bothering you.

Joey: I can't.

Rachel: Joey you can tell me anything.

Joey: Fine I'll tell you but it's going to be hard to say so please let me finish before you respond.

Rachel: Okay.

Joey: Wow this is hard. Okay here goes. I got the part. The lead in fact, but what's wrong is that I can't take the part. You see it's an eighteen month shoot in Australia, and I could never leave you that long. And you can't come with me, because we can't do that to Ross. I mean could you imagine missing a year and a half of your child's life. So that is what has been bugging me.

Rachel: Joey this could be the big break that you have been waiting for. I mean the lead in a movie. I can't let you pass this up, because of me.

Joey: This is why I didn't want to tell you. I've been out here thinking about this for awhile now. I've thought about every detail. And I decided.

****

Once again sorry it's short. So what do you think Joey decided. Tell me in your reviews.


	10. Decisions

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 10: Decisions

Joey: This is why I didn't want to tell you. I've been out here thinking about this for awhile now. I've thought about every detail. And I decided. To go.

Rachel eyes fill with tears and Joey goes over and embraces her in a hug. She cries into his shoulder.

Joey: I'm sorry Rach. I don't want to leave, but I have to. This is my big chance.

Rachel: I know Joey. You should um....go pack. I'll be over in a minute.

Joey: Are you going to be ok?

Rachel: Yeah. I just have to talk to Monica.

Joey: Okay.

Joey crawls in the window and heads over to his and Rachel's apartment. Rachel crawls inside a couple minutes later and sits by Monica on the couch.

Monica: Did you tell him?

Rachel: No.

Monica: You have to tell him.

Rachel: I can't! If I tell (Joey walks in and no one sees him) Joey I'm pregnant he'll never go, and he can't miss this it's his big break.

Joey turns around and walks out the door. They hear him leave.

Rachel: No. 

She jumps off the couch and runs out the door and into their apartment.

Joey: Why didn't you tell me.

Rachel: Joey you don't understand I couldn't tell you.

Joey: I'm not leaving you.

Rachel: Joey you have to go.

Joey: No Rachel! I'm not leaving you. 

Rachel: Yes you are!

Joey: Rachel!

Rachel: What?!?!

Joey: Think about this for a minute. It was hard enough to decide to leave before. I'm going to be a daddy. Do you think I'd leave that? Do you think I'd miss the first year of my child's life to make a movie? Rachel I'm not going to leave you here like this. Other jobs will come along.

Rachel: Joey. You can't just blow this off, because your fiance got pregnant. What kind of wife would I be if I let you miss this opportunity?

Joey: And what kind of father and husband would I be if I left my pregnant wife alone for a year and a half?

Rachel: Joey I love you too much to let you stay.

Joey: And I love you too much to go.

Rachel: Joey if you missed this for me I would never forgive myself.

Joey: Rachel I won't leave you like this. I don't care if this is my big break. You're more important to me than anything in the whole world.

Rachel: Joey please.

Joey: No. I'm not going and that's the end of it.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 11

Joey and Rachel are standing at the gate at the airport. They are both crying.

Joey: Rachel I love you and I'll be back in a couple months.

Rachel: I love you too Joey.

Joey: I don't want to leave you.

Rachel: I know, but you have too. I'll be fine. 

Joey: If you have any problems at all I can be home like that, and if you do have any problems don't try to get through them on your own. I've already told Monica to look out for you and call me if you won't so it won't help trying to keep it from me.

Intercom: Final boarding for flight 253 to Australia.

Rachel: Well, you have to go.

Joey kisses her passionately, and embraces her in his arms.

Joey: I love you.

Rachel: I love you too.

Rachel watches Joey board the plane, and leaves the airport to get a cab. She gets back to the apartment and breaks down. She is sitting in the barca lounger crying when Monica comes in.

Monica: Hey. How are you.

Rachel: He's gone. I made him go. I just watched the love of my life board a plane to Australia.

Monica: Are you gonna be ok?

Rachel: Yeah. I just need to be alone right now.

Monica: Ok. Well, if you need anything you know where to come.

Rachel: Thanks Monica.

The next day Rachel goes over to Ross and Phoebe's to pick up Emma.

Ross: Hey Rach. 

Rachel: Hey.

Ross: How you holding up?

Rachel: Ok I guess. I don't know what I was thinking when I forced him to take that job and get on that plane.

Ross: You did the right thing.

Rachel: Then why does it seem so wrong?

Ross: Because you love him.

Rachel comes home to a ringing phone. She sets Emma down on the couch and hurries to answer it.

Rachel: Hello.

Joey: Hey. How's everything going.

Rachel: Just fine.

Joey: Really?

Rachel: Yeah. I miss you so much.

Joey: I miss you too. How's Emma?

Rachel: Good. I just picked her up from Ross and Phoebe's. So how are things going there.

Joey: Ok. Shooting starts tomorrow. I wish I was with you.

Rachel: Well, I wish you were here.

Joey: Well, I got a schedule this morning and in a month we have a two week break from shooting so I'm coming home. 

Rachel: I love you so much Joey.

Joey: I love you too Rach. Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you in a month and I'll call every chance I get.

Rachel: Bye Joey.

Joey: Bye. 


	12. It's Gonna Be Love

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them.

Chapter Twelve: It's Gonna Be Love

__

It's gonna be love

It's gonna be great

It's gonna more than I can take

It's gonna be free 

It's gonna be real

It's change everything I feel

It's gonna be sad 

It's gonna be true

It's gonna be all I want to do

It's gonna be hard

It's gonna be tough

It's gonna be more than just enough

It's gonna be love.

Joey sat in his dressing room. He had to start shooting in five minutes. He couldn't believe how much he missed being home. He missed Chandler and Monica, and Ross and Phoebe, and Emma, but he couldn't believe how much he missed Rachel. He longed for her every night, and he had only been gone for a week. Just then his phone rang.

Joey: Hello.

Chandler: Hey Joe. How's it going?

Joey: Alright. How's everything going with you guys.

Chandler: Actually, I'm calling for a reason.

Joey: Yeah?

Chandler: I shouldn't be doing this......

Joey: What?

Chandler: She made me promise not to tell........

Joey: Chandler what's going on?

Chandler: Joey I don't know how to tell you this.

Joey: Chandler you're really freaking me out. What is it. Is everything ok. Is Rachel ok.

Chandler: No, Joey she's not. She didn't want me to call you, because she didn't want you to leave Australia, and she knew you would if I told you.

Joey: Chandler what happened?

Chandler: She's in the hospital Joe......Joey are you still there

No answer.

Chandler: Joey?

Nothing.

Chandler: Joe?

Silence.

Chandler: Dammit!

Joey was running as fast as he could to his car. The director spotted him and stopped him at his car.

Director: Where are you going we're supposed to be shooting now.

Joey: I have to go home....to New York.

Director: If you leave now don't bother coming back. You can't just take off during a shoot. If you leave you're fired.

Joey: Well, I don't have a choice I have to go. Good Bye.

Joey sped off towards the airport and boarded the first flight to New York. When he got there he found Chandler waiting.

Joey: How'd you know?

Chandler: I figured after I got off the phone that you would take off.

Joey: Thanks for being here man.

Chandler: No problem.

Joey: So what happened?

Chandler's eyes welled up with tears.

Joey: Chandler tell me she's gonna be ok. Please tell me she's going to be ok.

Chandler: We better get to the hospital. She was in an...accident. It happened so fast. We......

Joey: Chandler is she ok?

Chandler: The doctors......they say it doesn't look good. I'm so sorry Joe.

Joey: Just get me to the hospital. 

Chandler and Joey get to the hospital and Chandler leads Joey to the room Rachel is in. They walk into the room and find Monica sitting next to Rachel who looks really banged up.

Monica: Chandler....you didn't...she told you not to call him.

Chandler: Monica he had a right to know. Wouldn't you want to?

Monica: You have a point.

Chandler: How is she doing?

Monica: She's been talking a little more, but she has been out for awhile now.

Joey: Can I get a minute alone with her guys.

Monica and Chandler: Yeah.

Joey goes over and sits by the bed and holds onto her hand.

Joey: Hey honey. I'm home.

There are tears running down his face. He couldn't believe what was happening. All he knew was that she couldn't be dying. She just couldn't.

Rachel: Joey?

Joey: I'm here now.

Rachel: Chandler called you didn't he?

Joey: Yeah. I came as soon as I heard. I love you so much. I was having a terrible time in Australia anyways.

Rachel: You aren't going back are you?

Joey: No way in hell.

Rachel: I'm so sorry Joey. I shouldn't of made you go. I missed you so much. I just couldn't concentrate on anything. I should've looked and maybe I would've seen it coming. We lost the baby.

Joey: I know. It's ok, cause you know what you're gonna make it and we're gonna get married and we'll make a dozen more.

Rachel: Joey the doctors don't know if I will.

Joey: Screw the doctors. I know you'll make it and that's all that counts.

Rachel: Thank you for coming back.

Joey: Nothing could keep me away, but you need your rest.

Rachel: Don't leave.

Joey: I won't.

Joey sat by Rachel for days only getting up to use the bathroom. He had food brought up to the room. He just couldn't bear to leave her again. After about three days she was showing enough improvement to be transferred out of ICU, and was moved to a new room. After two weeks she was released from the hospital. She had made a full recovery except for a few bruises and scrapes.

When Rachel got home the apartment was filled with lilies.

Joey: I cleaned all the flower stores in Manhattan out of lilies.

Rachel: Thank you.

Joey: There's something else too. Now I've already given you an engagement ring, but I thought you could use too.

He pulls out a velvet box that held a diamond and sapphire necklace and matching earrings.

Rachel: Oh my god. Joey this is just too much.

Joey: Not for you.

Joey wrapped her in an embraces and kissed her softly on the lips. As the kiss got deeper he moved his hands gently up her back from her waste to her hair. As the kiss grew and deepened so did they're love for one another if that was at all possible. I was one of those moments when everything in the world just stopped and life was perfect. They were together again, and they had just survived one of the hardest things a romance could endure. Nothing else mattered at that moment everything was right. When the kiss broke they just stood staring into each other's eyes.

Rachel: I love you.

Joey: I love you too.

Just then the phone rang.

Joey: Hello. Oh my god really!?!? Ok we'll be right there!

Rachel: Who was that?

Joey: Chandler! Monica's having her baby!

Rachel: Oh my god!

Joey and Rachel arrive at the hospital and go to the waiting room where Ross and Phoebe are waiting.

Rachel: Hey guys! Where's Emma?

Ross: Carol and Susan offered to take her. Ben wanted her to go with them to the aquarium.

Rachel: Oh. How's Monica doing?

Phoebe: She's in delivery now.

Five minutes later Chandler comes running into the waiting room.

Chandler: I'm a dad! I have a daughter! She's so beautiful!

Joey: How's Monica?

Chandler: Great.

Phoebe: What's her name?

Chandler: Morgan Alexis Bing.

Ross: When can we see her?

Chandler: Soon I think, but I gotta get back in there.

Once Monica was moved to another room and settled in the gang was allowed to go in and see Morgan.

Rachel: Hey Mon. How are you feeling?

Monica: Great! I'm finally a mom.

Phoebe: She's so beautiful.

Monica: Do you guys wanna hold her?

Everybody: Yeah.

Ross: She is so cute.

Joey: I know. She is adorable.

Chandler: Ok. Daddy's turn.

The next year was spent making wedding arrangements for Joey and Rachel, and taking care of the two children in the group. The year flew by fast and before they knew it it was the day before the wedding.

Joey: I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm so excited.

Chandler: Just don't do what I did and freak out.

Joey: That won't be a problem.

Ross: I know this isn't necessary, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Treat her right Joe.

Joey: I will. I mean she's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Chandler: So are you ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight?

Joey: I'm ready to see Rachel walking down that aisle is what I'm ready for. 

Ross: Yeah well let's get through this first.

Joey: Ok.

Three hours later Joey was waiting for Rachel to finish getting ready. When she came out of their bedroom she was wearing a red spaghetti strap floor length dress.

Joey: You look amazing.

Rachel: Thank you. Wait till you see the one I'm wearing tomorrow.

Joey: Well let's go.

Rachel: Ok. let me grab my jacket.

The rehearsal dinner goes smoothly and without any mishaps. After the dinner Rachel and Chandler trade apartments for the night and Phoebe comes over to stay with Rachel and Monica while Ross goes over to stay with Joey and Chandler.

Monica: Rachel what time do you want me to set the alarm for.

Rachel: Well the wedding is at two. We meet at the plaza at twelve-thirty. Nine? No make it eight-thirty.

Monica: Ok.

Phoebe: Well we should get to bed.

Rachel: Yeah.

Monica: Night guys.

The girls got up at 8:30 and did their hair and make-up. Rachel took her dress with her to the plaza, and before she knew it it was time to start. Emma and Morgan looked so cute in matching white dresses. They bridesmaids wore red. 

As Rachel stepped through the door and Joey saw her for the first time she took his breath away. She was wearing a white gown with spaghetti straps that sparkled when the light hit just right. The dress was cut down to the middle of her back, and the veil fell just right in back to cover the exposed flesh. Her hair was up with curled tendrils by her face. She was wearing the necklace and earrings that Joey gave to her a year ago today. Her bouquet was made of lilies and red roses. She was beautiful.

Priest: We are gathered here today to witness the union of Rachel Green and Joseph Tribbiani. If there is any reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace. Now we shall proceed to the vows. 

Rachel: Joey my life has thrown me all kinds of surprises, but the best surprise my life has thrown me is you. I never expected the last ten years of my life to turn out the way they did, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You have made my life complete, and I love you.

Joey: Rachel ten years ago you walked into a coffee house soaking wet wearing a wedding gown. For nine years after I met you I chased after women, and then by some miracle I found out that you were the only one that I wanted to catch. A lot of people have come and gone in my life, but you're the one that I won't let go. I love you Rachel and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as I am.

Priest: Now we shall proceed to the rings. Rachel place this ring on Joseph's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

Rachel: With this ring I thee wed.

Priest: Joseph place this ring on Rachel's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

Joey: With this ring I thee wed.

Priest: Rachel do you take Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health to honor and cherish him as long as you both shall live.

Rachel: I do

Priest: Joseph do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to honor and cherish her as long as you both shall live.

Joey: I do.

Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Joey lifts the veil and kisses Rachel deeply. They were married.

__

It's gonna be love

It's gonna be great

It's gonna more than I can take

It's gonna be free 

It's gonna be real

It's change everything I feel

It's gonna be sad 

It's gonna be true

It's gonna be all I want to do

It's gonna be hard

It's gonna be tough

It's gonna be more than just enough

It's gonna be love.

Well, that's chapter twelve. Hope you liked it please read & review.

__


	13. The Reception

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter thirteen: The Reception

Rachel is sitting next to Joey in the limo. They are on their way to the reception hall

Joey: You look so beautiful. 

Rachel: Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself.

They kiss.

Joey: Can't we just skip the reception and go on our honeymoon now.

Rachel: No. And besides our plane doesn't leave till tomorrow and the cruise ship doesn't leave till the day after that.

Joey: How long do we have at the hotel tomorrow?

Rachel: Practically all day.

Driver: We're here.

Joey: Thanks.

Rachel and Joey enter the reception hall which is filled with lilies and red roses and floating candles on the tables.

Joey: Wow.

Everyone is greeting them and telling them congratulations. They served salmon at Monica's request beings she was catering the wedding. Everything was perfect. The cake, the decorations, the food, the music. It was all beautiful. Finally it was time for the bride and groom's dance.

__

Never knew I could feel like this.

Like I've never seen the sky before.

Want to vanish inside your kiss.

Everyday I love you more and more.

Listen to my heart can you hear it sings.

Tellin me to give you everything.

Seasons may change winter to spring.

But I love you.

Until the end of time.

Come what may.

Come what may.

I will love you.

Until my dying day.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. 

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.

It all revolves around you.

And there's no mountain too high.

No river too wide.

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.

Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide.

But I love you. 

I love you.

Until the end.

Until the end of time.

Come what may.

Come what may.

I will love you.

Until my dying day.

Oh come what may.

Come what may.

I will love you.

I will love you. 

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

Come what may.

Come what may.

I will love you.

Until my dying day.

Rachel: I love you Joey.

Joey: I love you too Rach.

The rest of the reception ran beautifully, and everything was perfect.

****

Song Come What May by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman.

I know this was really short compared to my last fic, but please read and review.


	14. Welcome Home

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the FRIENDS characters.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter fourteen: Welcome Home

Monica: Chandler hurry up Joey and Rachel will be home any minute.

Chandler: I'm going as fast as I can.....I don't see why you had everything delivered to our apartment when you planned on moving it into theirs.

Monica: Well, they aren't going to come into our apartment first. It makes sense for the party to be here.

Chandler: Where are Ross, Phoebe, and Emma?

Monica: They're on their way over.

Two minutes later Ross and Phoebe enter the apartment with Emma.

Ross: Lock the door and turn off all of the lights their cab just pulled up out front.

They turn out the lights and Morgan and Emma scream. Chandler picked up both girls.

Chandler: It's ok. It's ok.

Just then they hear keys in the door. The door opens and Joey turns on the light.

C,M,R,P: Surprise!!!!!

Rachel: Oh my god you guys. Thank you.

Emma: Mommy!!!

Rachel: Oh hey baby. Come here. Mommy missed you.

Emma: I miss you too mommy.

Joey: Wow guys this is too much.

Phoebe: No it's not. We just thought we'd give you a nice surprise.

Rachel: Well, you did thank you.

Ross: So how was the honeymoon?

Joey: It was great.

Rachel: The souvenirs are in they big black suitcase in the two big white bags.

Joey: Split them up between yourselves.

Two hours later Emma, Rachel, and Joey were the only ones left in the apartment, and Emma was taking a nap. Rachel and Joey were both sitting in the Barcalounger.

Rachel: I'm so glad we're home. I mean I loved it there, but I missed Emma and the gang soooo much. 

Joey: We too. It just wasn't home with out her.

Rachel: So you want to go into the bedroom and continue where we left off on our honeymoon.

Joey: Of course.

Joey picks Rachel up and carries her into the bedroom. The next morning Rachel wakes up with her head on Joey's chest. Joey had already been awake for twenty minutes. The phone rings, and Joey answers it.

Joey: Hello. Oh hi Ross. Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Let me ask Rachel. Rach, Ross and Phoebe want to take Ben, Morgan, and Emma to the zoo. Can she go?

Rachel: Sure.

Joey: Ross? Rachel said it was ok. You want to come over and get her? Ok. Ok. I'll have her up and dressed.

Joey gets up to go get Emma dressed and ready to go. He walks into her room and doesn't see her in her bed.

Joey: Emma?

He starts to look under the bed and in the closet.

Joey: Emma? Emma honey where are you?

Rachel comes into the room.

Rachel: Joey where is she?

Joey: I don't know I came in and she was gone, and she isn't under her bed or in the closet.

Rachel is starting to get panicked. She frantically starts searching all over her daughter's room.

Rachel: Joey where's my baby?

Joey: I don't know Rach. Let's check the rest of the apartment.

Rachel and Joey split up and search all over the apartment for Emma. Joey finally finds her hiding in the cabinet under the bathroom sink.

Rachel: Ohhhh. Emma you scared mommy. Let's get you dressed. You get to go to the zoo with Daddy and Aunt Phoebe.

Emma: Yaaaa!!!!!

Joey: Let's go pick something out for you to wear to the zoo.

Emma: Ok.

Ten minutes later Ross is heading out the door with Emma.

Joey: So what do you want to do today?

Rachel gives Joey a seductive smile.

Rachel: I think you know.

****

Well, that's chapter fourteen. I hope you liked it please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

So, ten years ago I was writing this story and then for some reason I just stopped writing and left you all hanging for a very long time, sorry. I thought I'd try to get back into it. I haven't written anything in ten years, and I was reading through my old stories trying to decide how I wanted to do it. I've decided that instead of skipping ahead ten years I am just going to pick up where I left off.

We left off after Joey and Rachel's honeymoon, and I think we're going to slow things down a little bit now. So, here it is, after 10 long years, the 15th chapter of All For You.

Chapter 15

Joey lay on the couch with Rachel snuggled in front of him. She had fallen asleep while they were watching a movie, and he had just been watching her sleep for the past ten minutes. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. Joey smiled down at her and she smiled back.

Rachel: Hey.

Joey: Hey, I didn't mean to wake you.

Rachel: It's ok…how long have you been watching me sleep?

Joey: Not long.

He moves a piece of hair behind her ear and cups her cheek with his hand grazing his thumb across her lips.

Joey: You're so beautiful.

Joey leans down and kisses Rachel tenderly on the lips; she wraps her arms around his neck and opens her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. His tongue slips inside and begins to mate with hers. Joey pulls her closer to him and fists his hands in her hair to deepen the kiss. Rachel slides her hands down Joey's back to the base of his shirt and starts to pull it up, they break the kiss long enough for her to pull it over his head. Joey moves his hands to start unbuttoning her blouse. He pushes it off her shoulders and reaches his hand behind her to unhook her bra. Joey slides Rachel's bra off of her and cups her breasts with his hands, he breaks their kiss to lean down and take one of her nipples into his mouth. Rachel moans and arches her back, Joey moves to the other nipple and gets the same response. He looks up at her and smiles then slowly starts kissing his way down her belly. He gets to her jeans and unbuttons them pulling them down slowly. He starts placing kisses on her inner thigh and then moves slowly to her center, but he decides to tease her and skips over it to place kisses on her other inner thigh.

Rachel: Joe…mmm…please…

He feels her swollen nub through her panties and starts to rub over it with his thumb. Rachel starts to moan and writhe under him.

Rachel: Mmm…Joe, I want you.

Joey: (looking up at her and smiling) Not yet baby.

He hooks his thumbs in the sides of her panties and pulls them off of her, and moves his mouth to her center. He uses his tongue to slowly lick up the length of her. When he gets to her clit he starts to flick it quickly with the tip of his tongue and then sucks it into his mouth.

Rachel: OH GOD, Joey…

Rachel moans and bucks her hips up pushing more of herself into his mouth. Joey slips two fingers inside her angling them up towards her g-spot as he continues to suck on her clit. When he feels her inner walls start to spasm he quickens his pace sending her over the edge and into an intense orgasm. Joey lets her ride it out and then slips his finger from her, bringing them to his mouth and licking them off. He leans down to kiss her again.

Joey: You taste so amazing Rach…

Joey kisses her and she can taste herself on his lips and his tongue, it turns her on. She reaches down and starts to rub him through his pants. Joey groans and she unbuttons them and starts to push them down taking his boxers with them. She strokes him up and down a few times and then guides him to her opening. They both groan as he slides into her and slowly fills her up. He slides in and out of her slowly a few times and they start to build a rhythm together. As they start to feel their climaxes coming on they quicken their pace and fall over the edge together. Rachel clings to Joey as she rides out wave after wave of pleasure. Joey spills his seed into her and then collapses on top of her. He lays his head on her chest and listen as her heartbeat slowly returns to normal as she softly strokes his hair. He raises himself up off of her and looks into her eyes.

Joey: I love you so much.

Rachel: I love you too.

Joey picks Rachel up and carries her to the bedroom where they spend the night wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
